Ethereal Princess
by Kisasszonyfa
Summary: Venat is one of the Occuria's an ethereal and immortal being that oversees the Ivalice. What happened to her after the defeat of Lord Vayne Carudas Solidor? Is Ba'Gamnan really dead? Who will save Ivalice from them if they were still alive? New characters
1. Chapter 1

This is my story about what will happen next to Ivalice 2 years after the invasion of Arcadia Empire to the Kingdom of Dalmasca. When I was at the ending of the game I came to think of it. Since Venat and Ba'Gamnan are both interesting characters. I made a different conclusion that's why I decided to make a story about it. If you find some errors please tell me in a constructive way. And I can accept ideas from readers if I find it interesting and related to my story.

Disclaimer: FFXII and its characters are not mine they all belong to Sqaure Enix.

2 years after the great invasion of Arcadia Empire to the kingdom of Dalmasca, Ivalice most geopolitically important kingdoms in its continent. Rosalia Empire gained more military power surpassing the Valentia Continent's military power. The reason behind this is most of the great moogle ship manufacturer's went to country of Dalmasca, they were even able to manufacture greater war ships than the Bahamut it self. While Lord Larsa Ferrinas Solidor the eligible Commandant of the Archadian Empire's Western Armada and a member of House Solidor was very ill. Judge Magister Bergan informed the only child of King Raminas and sole heir of the Dalmascan throne Lady Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca about the current status of his Lord. He reported the current situation of the Empire suffering from rebellion; even though he is a strong supporter of Vayne Solidor he asked for the Princess's assistance and political aid. Rumors spread that the next commandant if Larsa will decease is the Judge Magister Bergan, ignorant of what is happening Penelo decided to travel to Arcadia, assuring nothing bad would happen to her friend.

While after regenerating for a long time, an ethereal being Venat was able to consume and manipulate a well known and strong Bangaaa, Ba'Gamnan. Venat found Ba'Gamnan in the Sand Sea of Ogir-Yensa after they encountered Vann's party, because of his strong evil desire to take revenge against Vaan's party specially to Balthier Venat came to realize the Bangaaa's potential. Venat granted his powers to Ba'Gamnan, furthermore he has able to obtain the Zodiac Spear and he is willing to use it against Lady Ashe the Occuria's choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Great! After all, this is chapter two! Thanks to those people that gave me comments and for those people who would like to give their comments (come on! Don't be shy, I won't eat you). Well this time, I'll give you the Silverlights!!

In just two years, after the great conflict in Ivalice. A new noble family gained its fame and power, a power that is strong enough to stand against Dalmasca, Archadia and Rozaria. It is said that this royal blood line has no actual heritage, but some rumors says that they are somehow Occuria's. The legend says that when Venat flew and deceived the Occuria, one of them descended himself to Ivalice and hunt Venat.

Well, the most known of the **Silverlights** was Miria. A great swordsman at the age of 18, she has long curly hair, red pretty lips and fair snow white skin. But it's not about the sweet look, she was best known for her "silver eyes". The Silverlights were one of the few candidates for the throne of Archadia since Larsa was the last heir.

**Archadia –**

"_Let her in, she's very important," Larsa commanded in her weak voice. The two guards immediately left the room as he stood up on her bed and took a glance of outside through her window._

"_What was I really doing all the time?" Larsa thought to herself. After two years she became weak and very ill, and no one in Ivalice was able to cure the emperor. Different things came up to her mind including the fact that she is leaving Ivalice yet she did nothing fruitful._

**Henne Mine** –

A viera lost her way and ended up in Henne Mine. She was about to leave since she already saw the exit out of the mine, when she suddenly felt something strange. She began realizing that there was a very thick mist which quickly spreads. This made her feel weak; still she insisted and did her best to look for it. Behind a rock she heard a voice, judging its pitch and quality she learned that it was a Bangaa. Carefully she listened to the conversation.

"_There you are!" the bangaa exclaimed. Taking few more steps she was able to get a greater view, she saw a young girl (about 7 in age). The girl held a stick a draw something on the ground like she was playing. "So tell me what happened?" the girl asked. The bangga opened a bag and took a bread._

"_Nothing really, I just happen to encounter some Garifs outside. I had no choice so I did it," the bangaa explained as he tossed the bread to the girl._

"_Eat them if you want to survive, after all you're human now," the bangaa demanded._

The viera noticed that it was getting late and it's time for her to go home but it seems that she wouldn't be because of her current situation. She tried her best to suppress her presence and avoid getting the strangers' attentions.

Ok! So, what do you think of the Silverlights? And who is this Miria of Silver Eyes. What do you think will happen to Archadia if the young emperor dies? What if there is a cure for her? Well then just send me your reviews and I may consider it as a part of my story. Thanks!!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
